


Untraceable

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben and Victoria escape on the train; the aftermath, told from RayV's point of view.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Victoria Metcalf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Untraceable

Ray grimaced as he sifted through the rubble in his house, salvaging what was left.

Mess, he could deal with.

Work, he could deal with.

Betrayal by a friend...

He jumped as the ornament he was holding in his hand smashed from his tense grip.

"Damnit," he muttered, brushing off the shards.

It was his code to always support a friend, no matter what. And Ben had a good reason. Love. Ray's own assessment was that it was the opposite of love, but he knew what was in Benny's mind.

But, this pushed him closer to pure fury than anything else. His friendship tossed away like it was nothing, backstabbed in the worst way.

But was he nothing? That letter on Dief's cage had said a million thank you's.

However, his detective work had trained him to look for discrepancies between someone's words and actions. Breaking the conditions of the bond and causing him to lose his house was just a little bit inconsistent with sincere gratitude, to say the least.

He may as well go in for the kill.

Unfortunately, he was the one that was going to be killed.

~~

Defaulting to show a mild disgruntled look, the meeting with the DA had gone as he'd expected. She'd shown no mercy, saying it was all in the hands of the court's financial department.

He just hoped the bill collectors were just as snowed under as he was. Almost miraculously, he'd been cleared from any wrongdoing and reinstated to active duty.

He'd thanked the boys at work for their help in a nonchalant way, and they knew to give him his space.

Maybe it was all some master plan for the office to have him working 24 hours, 7 days a week, considering he'd have to live under his desk now.

He was surprised that his family didn't blame him. Sticking together was what family did, after all. He'd make them the focus of his life from now on, he swore. At least he could count on them, and hopefully, eventually, they could count on him. All of them had been shocked that Fraser could do such a thing, given his appearance of goodness and adherence to moral codes.

All he could do was wait.

~~

It had been a month. He'd quietly pressed Welsh to see if he'd pulled strings to avoid his family home being lost. He hadn't expected Welsh to admit it, but his response did seem one of genuine surprise at the question, along with a touch of relief.

And he doubted they'd passed around a hat at the office - wouldn't do any good on a cop's wage.

He walked into the court's financial offices. After all, he had his family to think about, to help prepare.

"Look, I just need to know where I stand," Vecchio said, showing the overdue bill.

The secretary eyed him over her glasses, and started to type. "This... has already been paid for. Deposit in full under the name of Di Monde. Hopefully that fits with your information, as it was a cash payment and untraceable."

Vecchio's eyes widened. "Thank you," he said, grabbing the bill and walking off.

Paid by diamond, huh?

With a small smile, he walked down the stairs and continued with the rest of his life.

He couldn't condone what Fraser had done, but at least he finally felt like he was worth something.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think Fraser would alleviate the damage if he had the opportunity. Whether it was diamonds or not, it got the message across about who paid it.


End file.
